


the alliance

by aristosaxaion



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ancient Greece, Drama, Historical, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristosaxaion/pseuds/aristosaxaion
Summary: In 465 B.C. the Helots are revolting against the state of Sparta. The latters resort for help from the city-state of Athens. 4.000 men are send to supress the revolution. Two soldiers from  antagonistic sides meet, fight against each other and fall in love.





	1. departure

Naucles is a doctor. He hates war. But when your country demands you to fight then you fight. Even when this war is not yours. 

"I mean they are our allies. Aren't they?" Naucles asks his wife as he prepares his armory and his medical tools.

"I am affraid for you!" Hero said worringly helping his tide up his things. 

"You shouldn't be. I will de fine. Besides i will propably work only as a doctor and part time as a soldier." Neucles tighten the leaches from his armor and his sandals and stood straight for his wife to see. "How do i look?"

"You look brave and ready. I will pray to the Gods for your return" she said observing his muscles streaching under the weight of his bronze armor.

Naucles looked her brown worrying eyes and smiled slightly. "I will miss you"

He got down on his knees and hugged her waist placing his head on ger swollen belly. "And you my little brave son. Take care of our home and your mother".

He stood up flattening his armory and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so if i have made any mistakes-which a have- please be kind. also i am a historian -soon to be- but feel free to correct any of my mistakes

Megandrus stood still beside Myton his general listening carefully the instactions from his king Thrasimahus. Thrasimahus wasn't the only king. Sparta through history has developed a polity with two kings. One of them was send to fight with the 2/3 of the army forces while the other had to stay begind, guardian of the city. It was a safety issue in case of the death of one of them.  
" It is an abnormal situation" said the mighty king with his deep voice vibraing across the tent.

"The Hylotes(*The helotsAncient Greek: εἵλωτες, heílotes) were a subjugated population group that formed the main population of Laconia and Messenia, the territory controlled by Sparta.) never dared to revolt against us. Unlist not in this way."  
The Hylotes had occupied the fortified Ithome and Spartans had sortied to the nearby city-state of Mesene to put an end to this. But they couldn't do it alone.  
Mytos stepped forward and by bending his head slightly he spoke.

"My king. I can assure you that this mess will de over soon."  
The kings in Sparta were no ordinary kings.They were warriors, they were leaders. They were fighters.  
Trasimahus stood up abruptly and waved his muscular hand in rage.

"Yes but I was obligated to ask the Athenians for help due to our oliganthropia(*few men available)"  
Myton lowered his gaze and let his long dark hair cover the expression of shame on his face.  
"You can go now"  
All the attendants odeyed the order and evacuate the tent. Megandrus let out a sigh and headed towards the camp to rejoin his comrede.  
"Wait a minute!" Mytos said grabbing him by the arm. Menandros raised a questioning eyebrow and freed himself with a flick of his hand.  
"Don't lay your hands on me"  
Mytus laughed and raised his hands apologetically.  
"You told me otherwise last night"  
Menandrus felt his cheeks reden from anger but he holded back. He knew a public fight with his generel will lead his into much worst troubles.  
"You are not the first neither the last person i sleep with! Is that clear?"  
He turned his back on him and continued walking.  
"Bless your looks my dear Megandrus. If it wasn't for them I would have punished you." murmured Myton to himself before returning to his post. He had to keep his battalion in shape for war. The Spartans are said to wish for a war to happen so they can take a break from their hardcore training sessions.  
As he walked through the camp, many soldiers stopped their occupations only to look and wave at him. Menandrus was known by all of the people of Sparta not only for his fighting skills nor for his noble bloodline. Mostly for his blue eyes.


	3. The tent at the camp

It wasn't hard to distinguish the Athenians from the Spartans. The last always seemed to be in a mood for war, never stopped their exhausting training sessions and had a more fearsome appearance.

Neucleus wandered around the camp observing their allies from a small distance; he had never had the chance to visit Sparta nor he had came across any of it's citizens.

He stood for a while mesmerised by the scene frond of him; a small band of young men, performing the polemical dance "Pirihios", so well synchronized as if they shared the same spirit and body. He continued his promenade inside the earthy cantonment of Mantinia and soon he reached the medical tent.

He stepped inside only to be greeted by the strong smell of herbs and some kind of liquid that was boiling inside a metal pot. A man stepped inside behind him making enough noise for him to notice.

"Sir. My name is Neucleus. It is an honor to meet you. I am the medical tutor of the Athenian army."

The older man offered his callused hand and clutched a bit hard his comrade's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Kraterus the medical tutor of Sparta." Neucleus bowed his head slightly and started unbuttoning his cloak but Kraterus waved at him negatively.

"No need to my son. We don't have much to do yet. You can continue your guidance around the area. I am sure you will find much more interesting stuff to do." he said winking at him.

"It will help you adapt easier." Neucleus beckoned to him before abandoning the tend. That was when he heard a scream.


	4. eyes like yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iatros (ιατρός): doctor

Naucles run immediately over the source of the sound. Gathered upon a fallen soldier, were a few Spartans, young boys all of them.

"Congratulations Timarchus! Pat your self on the back!" said on of them to the young men standing next to him looking terrified.

"It wasn't my fault" he answered hitting him with his elbow.

"I won't be the one to inform Myton!" the first one said.

"Neither am I!" "Not me!" all the boys declared one after another. Naucles stepped closer only to come across the sight of a young boy who was lying face down on the hard ground.

"Excuse me dear friends" he said breaking cautiously the chaine the young Spartans have created with their tanned bodies

."I am a doctor. I could take care of your friend" he said kneeling next to the boy without waiting for their answer. I took him just a second to realise that the left leg had been displaced; during a fight he supposed. He touched slightly the muscled thigh of the young man making him turn his head. Naucles felt his mouth fall wide open and his breath stuck in his lungs. He didn't even blink his eyes afraid that this godlike figure would disappear from his sight.

The boy in frond of his had a piece of the sky fallen into his eyes making a breathtaking contrast with his sun-kissed skin. Naucles had never seen anything like that. The boy looked at him not letting any sign of pain come across his facial features. Naucles cleared his throat

"May I?" he managed to ask pointing with his finger the dislocated foot. The boy beckoned affimartively, and let a tiny moan escape his lips when Naucles with a sudden move relocated his foot. Naucles rested his hand a minute longer than necessary over the silky tanned leg before standing up and offering a hand to the man beneath him.

"Let's see if you can walk" The other boys watched relieved, and backed off to give them some space.The young spartan grabbed Naucles's hand and the later pulled his easaily on his feet. The boy shifted his weight on both of his members and smiled to Naucles taking some steps around him. Naucles felted his heart skip a bit and smiled back. The boy gave his comrades a hostile look making them withdraw before turning back to the doctor.

"Megandrus" Naucles was held back not expecting such a melodic voice coming out from a fearsome soldier. Megandrus offered his hand and Naucles accepted it introducing himself.

"Naucles."

"You don't like a warrior. What are you doing here?" Naucles laughed slightly.

"Well you are right. I am not a warrior rather than the iatros of the Athenian army." Megandrus caressed his dark hair putting the aside of his eyes and smiled even wider.

"Thank you again for your help"

"It was nothing! Don't worry about it. I just hope that i didn't caused you much pain." Megandrus tangled his hands behind his back and shook his head.

"I have been through worse"


	5. το λακωνίζειν εστί φιλοσοφείν

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> το λακωνίζειν εστί φιλοσοφείν -> brevity is the soul of wit, brevity is the best policy, less is more

Megandrus tried to concentrate to his fighting session but failed miserably. He just couldn't take off his mind from that charming Athenian iatros that he met the other day.

“Megandrus!” The voice belonged to Cleomenis the gimnastes of his lohus.

“Consetrate” he said while his partner had already "killed" him twice in the first five seconds. Megandrus nodded to his partner to mark a pause and approached his gimnastes.

“Sir can I visit the doctor please?” Cleomenis shoot him a severe look.

“What for? You look perfectly healthy to me.”

“Well I am not. I feel a little sick. My stomach hurts and my head also...” Cleomenis narrowed his black eyes and smirked his eyebrows

“You talk too much Megandrus.” he said taking a step forward closer to the much younger man.

“Men don't feel pain. Men don't waste their time to doctors. We are not Athenians. We are Spartans.” Megandrus bowed his head and retreated silently so he wouldn't enrage his superior more.

He wondered if the other kind man would remember him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inside the small tent Naucles studied some of the notes and the newcomer herbs and plants that Kraterus and his tutors had brought him.

With a sigh he let aside his work and stood up. He wondered aimlessly inside the tent checking the supplies and the medicines before confronting the reality; he couldn't stop thinking of those bright blue eyes. He hadn't see that kind of beauty inside a paire of human eyes.

The boy had to be divine. There was no reasonable explanation.

"Anthime can I ask you a question?" A young Spartan raised his head to look at the Athenian and waved positively.

"You are an omoios right? I mean you know all of your comrades?"  
"Yes sir" he spoke simple and steady.

"Lakonika" Naucles thought.

"It happens to have notice a young man with blue eyes? I mean really blue" like the sky he wanted to add but fought his desire back.

"You mean Megandrus?"

"Yes Megandrus! I wondered if you could help me find him because he had a problem with his leg the other day."

"Yes of course" he said standing up and leading the way out of the tent. You see that tent over there? Near the fighting arena?" he said stretching his dark from the sun muscular hand. Naucles nodded and turned his gaze back to the Spartian who was slightly shorter than him.

"That is the accommodation of our general Myton. You will recognise him easily. He has a big scar from the one side of his face to the other." Naucles shivered from the thought but then he got confused.

"How can he help me find Megandrus."

"Well" told in a low voice Anthime "They sometimes share the tent and their bed."


End file.
